This invention relates to apparatus for applying a "first tie" to casing material.
In the packaging of various food products, such as hams or the like, it is desirable to utilize a food casing material which acts a skin or container for the food product. Ham and other meats are often packaged in this manner. During the food preparation process the casing material, which is usually in the form of a flattened tube or flattened cylinder of flexible, edible film, is removed from a storage reel. The tubing material is normally in a flattened configuration and for this reason may be wound on a reel. Thus, the flattened tube is removed from the reel and an incremental length of the tube is cut. One end of the incremental length or unit is then gathered and a "first tie" seal or closure is applied, usually in the form of a U-shaped, metal clip that is fastened about the one end of the incremental unit of casing material. The "first tie" operation may also involve the attachment of a loop or string or other support which is retained on the casing by means of the clip which is attached to provide the "first tie". The cutting, gathering and clipping operation is typically a labor intensive operation.
After application of the "first tie", the incremental unit of casing material is typically packaged and transported to a food processing plant. Note the casing is still in a flat condition. Then the casing material (in incremental units) is unpacked and opened. Next, a food product is inserted therein. A "second tie" is then applied at the opposite end of the incremental unit of casing material thereby packaging or enclosing the food product. The food product may then be processed, for example, by smoking, cooking, freezing or otherwise processing.
Food packaging and processing operations often include the manufacturing step of providing first tie units of packaging in the matter described above. Since the first tie operation is extremely labor intensive, there has developed a need to provide a more efficient and mechanized means for providing first tie units of packaging material.